Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices are widely used due to their advantages in various aspects, including device density, power consumption, programming/erasing speed, integration, etc. However, current NVM devices suffer serious cross-talk effect; require large cell area and facing scaling limitations. These factors negatively impact the performance of the memory devices.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide improved device which eliminates the problem above. There is also a need to provide improved and scalable memory devices and simplified methods to form such devices.